In Love With Someone Else
by mep439
Summary: Temari is secretly in love with Shikamaru, but she decides to hold back on her feeling until the time is right. The only problem is, Shikamaru fell in love before she had the chance to express her feelings for him. Temari soon falls for someone else as well. Will she be able to completely forget Shikamaru ? R&R PWEASE :D
1. Chapter 1

She had been returning to the leaf village to handle her duties as the Sand Ambassador.

"Been a long time since I've been here" Temari sighed.

As she slowly approached the village, she saw a familiar lazy shinobi standing there, waiting for her arrival.

He was her guide after all.

She has now finally arrived to Konoha for the first time in eight months.

* * *

"Long time no see crybaby" Temari said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, long time, troublesome woman" Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru ! " Said this mysterious girl Temari had never seen before

Now that Temari got a good look at his face, she could tell this girl was someone important to him in some

sort sort of way. His whole demeanor changed like he was...happy.

"Hey Shiho, what's up ? Shikamaru asked with a loving smile on his face.

"Who's this?" Temari thought

"Oh how awfully rude of me" Shiho said.

"I'm Shiho!" She said vividly. "Shikamaru's girlfriend

At those words Temari felt her heart drop. Of course she had never told Shikamaru that she had feelings for

him.

"Oh" she said trying to hide her emotions. "That's wonderful, congratulations" Temari said with a forced smile.

"Uh...yea...thanks" Shikamaru said " So...uh Temari, where to?" Shikamaru asked trying to break the

awkward silence.

"I have a meeting" Temari said " But no need to stick around, I know my way around here by now"

" It's a pain but I'm your guide and I don't think going alone is such a good idea." Shikamaru explained.

"I'M FINE !" Temari said firmly as she stormed off.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Shiho asked "Oh well, at least now we can have some alone time" she said as

she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed his lips.

* * *

Later that night Temari stood outside of her hotel building to get some fresh air. Only to see Shikamaru walking Shiho home hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Temari stood outside of her hotel building to get some fresh air. Only to see Shikamaru walking Shiho home hand in hand. Shiho's house was very close to the hotel. They were so into each other they didn't even notice Temari standing right outside the hotel she was staying in.

"Ok goodnight love" Shiho said

"Yeah Night" Shikamaru said before giving her a kiss.

_"Pssh, Love?" Temari thought to herself_

__As Shikamaru was walking back from dropping Shiho off he noticed Temari standing outside of the nearby building.

"Hey...Temari" Hey said scratching the back of his head. "How long have you been standing here" he asked in a shocked tone.

She ignored his question and asked one of her own.

"How long" she asked

"Whaa?" he replied. How long what ?

"Have you been together? How long has it been? she asked

_"Troublesome. This is such a drag" he thought_

__"Uh...7 months" he answered honestly.

"So...Do you love her ?" she asked bluntly

_What's her problem ? he thought "This isn't like Temari at all"_

"Well?" she asked

Shikamaru looked at the ground and then answered."Yes"

Upon hearing this Temari just walked away.

"Temari..." he called after her

"No, it's fine, please don't follow me." Temari pleaded.

Before she knew it she had stumbled upon a small bar and decided that she definitely needed a drink.

"One Shot" she said to the bartender.

* * *

Before she knew it she had more shots than she could even count and she was now sloppy drunk as she walked out the bar.

Barely walking straight Temari was walking back to her hotel. When she finally reached her destination, she saw that Shikamaru was still there.

"Hey Lazy Ass,why are you here ? Go away to your girlfriend" she said as she was slurring her words

"You're so stupid ! Leave me alone"

"Temari, you're drunk. You don't mean those things" Shikamaru said

"You're so fucking stupid ! How can you call yourself a genius? When you can't even tell when someone has feelings for you!" she yelled

"For eight months all I did was think about when I could finally confess to you how I feel" she continued "But you just had to fall in love. Shikamaru...I..I...I love you, but you just couldn't fucking wait for me ! You couldn't WAIT !" she cried

"Temari..." he tried to explain until he was cut off

"SHUT UP, you don't even think about trying to cheer me up." she hollered "It's fine I'm leaving tomorrow anyways." she said as she clumsily walked back into the hotel.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**YAY second chapter. This is my first fanfic ppl so hang in there it'll get better haha**

**Please review and feel more than free to give me ideas. **

**:D**

**I'll update really quickly I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three years since Temari confessed to Shikamaru. She hasn't seen him since. At the bottom of her heart she knew those feelings were still there, but now she also had feelings for another man. She had finally been able to fall in love again. Although Temari still had feelings for Shikamaru, she was over it. She was over the whole situation three years ago, and besides he had a girlfriend. Temari was heading out to Konoha for the first time in three years. She had business to handle with the hokage.

* * *

Three days later she had finally arrived in konoha, and her guide was non other than Shikamaru.

"Hey crybaby" she said avoiding eye contact.

"Hey" he responded dryly

"How you been" she asked

"Fine" he said trying to keep the conversation short.

"Oh good, it's been a while huh ?" she continued.

"Uh yea I guess" he said keeping it short

"Look Shikamaru, I understand you probably don't want to be my guide anymore, trust me I don't want to be here anymore than you" she said "But nothing is going to change, just deal with your mission and make this easy for the both of us." she said as she started walking towards the Hokage building.

* * *

Four hours later Temari's meeting was finally over and Shikamaru was no where to be found. So Temari headed too his favorite cloud watching spot. She knew he'd be there. And there he was.

"Nice lipstick" she said looking at his lips as she sat down next to him on the hill. "Seems like you were too busy to pick me up huh?" she complained

"Listen if you're here to make my life less enjoyable and more troublesome, you can leave" He said angrily

"I just want to know where I am staying, I could honestly care less about you right now" she lied

"How am I suposed to know ? You wanna be so independent find out from the Hokage yourself."

"B..But she said you had that taken care of" she said confused

"WHAT !?" he yelled "Oh man this is such a drag, why am I always involved in you affairs ?" he questioned

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're my GUIDE" she screamed sarcastically "Let's go see what's going on."

* * *

"WHAT !" They both yelled in sync.

"You mean I have to stay with him" Temari said while pointing at Shikamaru

"You're telling me this troublesome woman has to stay in my apartment?" He complained "Aw man this is going to be such a drag" He complained more

* * *

They arrived to his apartment after a few minutes of walking.

"This will be your room, do me a favor and stayed locked in there troublesome woman" Shikamaru said as he showed Temari to the quest room.

"Why stay locked in, scared your little girlfriend is gonna get strange ideas?" Temari teased "Or is she going to get jealous?" Temari smirked

"Jealous of you? Yea right don't flatter yourself. Shiho is everything you're not. She's smart, beautiful and she has my heart." He argued

"At least she doesn't get sloppy drunk and express her feelings making herself look pathetic !" Shikamaru said yelling without thinking first.

Upon saying this he realized how hurtful his words were.

Temari's face changed from pissed off to sad and hurt.

"Hey Temari...that didn't come out right" he said sounding apologetic

"You think I'm pathetic?" she calmly asked "Telling you how I felt is pathetic?"

"No, Temari, look at me he said trying to comfort her.

"I never been good enough for you will I?" Temari said as she walked in her room and slammed the door and locked it.

_What the hell was that, stop letting your emotions take control_ ! Temari thought to herself. She released a huge sigh she didn't know she was holding.

_What's up with her._ Shikamaru thought. _Man this is a drag does she still have feelings for me?_ he wondered.

Temari laid in her bed until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up to the bright sun rays and the smell of breakfast.

"Breakfast?" he muttered to himself. "Tsh troublesome woman"

Shikamaru went downstairs where he saw Temari cook breakfast for two.

"Thought you might be hungry" Temari said

"Uh yea...thanks" he replied. "Hey, Temari, I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it, we were both wrong y'know." she said brushing it off. "Now here, eat up"

After Temari cleared her plate she rinsed off her dishes and headed for the front door.

"Going some where?" he said focused on Temari before he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Shiho's smiling face.

"Hey Love" Shiho said "I made breakfast"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey loves ! Enjoying so far ?**

Please review ! :DD

**chapter 4 will be up in no time at all**

**Toodles !**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears are overflowing

"Hey Love" Shiho said "I made breakfast"

"Uh thanks, but I already ate" he said with the door only slightly opened so she wouldn't spot Temari.

"Awww, really? That sucks" she said frowning."Well let's hang out later ok?

"I'd love too, but I'm the guide for the sand ambassador, remember?" he explained.

"Oh" she sighed "I don't want you to get too close to that girl. Keep your distance, I don't trust her" Shiho pouted.

_Damn how am I supposed to tell her Temari is staying with me. This is not going to end well. He thought_

"Sure I promise" he said before kissing her goodbye.

"Hmp never thought you would be the type to be so easily controlled." Temari teased

"Whatever, unlike you Shiho is actually enjoyable to be around." Shikamaru said defending Shiho "I just couldn't let her see you were here.

"You have got to be kidding me….." she said before being cut off

" Weren't you leaving?" He asked annoyed

"You mean WE, I have a meeting and YOU"RE my guide, so you're coming as well." Teamri said with an evil smirk on her face.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Ok fine, but this better not be long" he complained "Let's go.

* * *

As they were walking to the hokage's office they ran into a loud blonde and a pink haired girl.

"HEYYYYYYYY SHIKAMARUUUU ! And OMG is that TEMARI?" Ino shouted

"It's been years Temari ! How's life omg …..wait, why are you two together?" Ino asked as her eyes got big. "OMG you two are DATING!"

"Ino it's not like that" Shikamaru denied "She's just staying with me until further notice"

Ino's eyes got even bigger. OH MY GOSH that's even better. Wait til everyone hears about this." Ino squealed as she ran to tell everyone she knew.

"INO! GET BACK HERE YOU PIG" Sakura yelled.

"No can do, I have juicy information that needs to be exposed" she said as she continued running to spread the news.

Sakura let out a huge sigh. "Sorry about that you two, so Temari how you been, oh and your brothers too? Sakura asked

"I'm fine, Gaara is busy and Kankuro is….Kankuro I guess." Temari said as she shrugged

"Well I hate to interrupt your girly chit chat but Temari you have a meeting" Shikamaru explained "The quicker the meeting is over the quicker I can get you out of my hair"

"Oh right see you guys around" Sakura said waving with a smile on her face.

_They're definitely gonna hook up. Sakura thought._

* * *

They soon arrived at the Hokage's building. Temari went in while Shikamaru patiently waited outside. After a few hours of waiting Temari's meeting was finally over.

"Finally" Shikamaru said as he saw Temari walking over to him.

"Shut up Idiot" Temari said. "I'm tired, take me home"

"Home!? That's not your home, it's mines. Your home is three days away," He said in a smart tone.

"You know what I mean you smart ass clown!" Temari said angrily "Now let's go"

They walked back to Shikamaru's apartment in complete silence. It was 6 pm when they arrived to his apartment.

"Ok you go in, I'll be back later" Shikamaru said.

"Date" Temari questioned

"Yea if you must know, not that it's any of your business" Shikamaru told her

"Whatever" Temari responded.

Shikamaru left and headed to Shiho's house where he stayed for a couple hours.

* * *

It was now midnight.

"Ok Shiho, I should get going. It's a bit late" he said

"Wait" she begged "Shika I heard this really weird rumor today."  
"About what?" he asked

"You and Temari" she responded as his eyes got bigger.

What'd you hear?" he asked as he blushed.

"That she's staying with you" Shiho sadly relpied. "Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned.

"I didn't want you getting the wrong ideas, but I really should get going. Temari's there alone." he said

"Why do you care if she's there alone or not, are you worried about her? " Shiho asked in a pissed off tone. "If anything you should be worried about me!"

"….." he had nothing to say

"I have to worry about if that **bitch** tries to make a move on you!" Shiho said

"Don't be ridiculous Shiho you sound stupid." He said as he was walking away.

"Where are you going? This conversation isn't over" She said

"It is for me, standing around arguing is something girls like to do." He replied.

"Shikamaru I love you" she managed to say before he left.

"Yea" he replied dryly.

"Don't you love me back" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "Or do you love that BITCH!" she cried

"I love you too Shiho but you're being crazy right now, Oh and don't ever call Temari a bitch in front of me again." He said

"I'm not in love with Temari" he said once again.

_"Am I? he thought_

_"She's going to be a bigger problem that I thought" Shiho thought_

Shikamaru walked all the way to his house in deep thought about who he really was in love it his girlfriend of 3 years, or was it the most troublesome woman he knew?

* * *

When he finally got back home he opened the door to see Temari asleep on his couch. She wore her pajama shorts and a black tank top. He had never seen her look so peaceful…so beautiful. She had taken her hair down from her usual style. That made her look even more beautiful. He walked over to her sleeping body to carry her to her room. As soon as he picked her up he instantly felt his heart rate increase tenfold. She was so warm, so soft. Shikamaru felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing.

"Mmm…do you mind?" Temari said softly as he mistakenly woke her from her sleep.

"Sorry" he said as he threw her back on the couch.

"Ouch! What the hell idiot!" she yelled

This was the moment he realized his attraction for this troublesome woman.

"You know, it's rude to stare that hard" she chuckled as Shikamaru continued to stare at her perfect figure.

At that moment he knew he wanted her.

"Just take the damn picture why don't you." She said as she stood to walk to her room when she felt him grab her wrist. "What?" she asked

He didn't answer with words, instead he pulled her in for a kiss.

Temari tried to pull away, she didn't want her feelings for him to reappear, but Shikamaru was to deep into the kiss. After a while she pushed him away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" she asked in a pissed off tone as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Temari…I thought" He tried to explain before he was cut off.

"You have a girlfriend, this isn't right." She said "I'm not in love with you anymore. T..There's someone else."

"Temari…"

"I'm in love with another man" she said as tears began to overflow even more. " I…I have lover."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Ok people first of all I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update as quickly as I usually do but omg finals week is such a

bitch! Also I haven't been feeling too well, even right now as I type I'm not feeling well huuhuuu. However I

want to update this chapter today no matter what.

**I also want to give a special thanks to a01 for keeping me motivated :D**

* * *

"Wha...What" he asked shocked. "You have a what?"

"I have a boyfriend Shikamaru and.." before she could finish he cut her off

"They why the hell were you acting jealous of Shiho?" he asked.

_Why am I getting mad dammit ? Why did I kiss her ? What the fuck was I thinking ? I have Shiho and she _

_trusts me and I betrayed her trust by kissing someone else. Someone who already has a lover. Why is_

_this making me feel like this. I love Shiho, not Temari. No, never, she's too troublesome._

" I met him about two years ago" she said breaking the silence. "He's the one I love now." she said "Three

years ago when I confessed to you, you sent me home with a broken heart."

***Flashback***

"It's fine I'll be leaving tomorrow anyways" she said walking clumsily to her hotel"

The next day Temari woke up with a crazy headache.

"Damn, why did I drink so much last night" she asked herself out loud

"I was wondering the same thing." a voice said coming from right outside her bedroom door.

As soon as he said that he entered the room "Well looks like you're the lazy one today"

"S-Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" she asked "Wait...please don't tell me we...last night...we didn't

do what I think right?" she said as he started to blush.

"No we didn't do that, what kind of man do you think I am?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly. "It's

troublesome but you passed out last night" _tch lightweight he thought _

"Passed out" she asked

"Yea, right after you told me...well you know" he said embarrassingly as the both turned the heads blushing.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here" she said confused.

"You think you walked here yourself? When it's possible to walk while passed out make sure you let me

know." He said sarcastically.

"Then..." she started

"I carried you" he said

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that, you can leave now" she said in a angry tone

"Well I'm sorry for being a gentleman and carrying your drunk ass up to your hotel room"he said.

"If it weren't for this hangover I'd kick your ass, and you know it Shikamaru." temari said rubbing her

temple

"Yea yea, and Temari...about last night, I'm flattered that you feel that way but I can't accept your

feelings"

***End of Flashback***

"What did you want me to do? I was in a relationship. I still am" Shikamaru explained

"I wasn't mad at you ! I was mad at myself. I was mad and hurt. I know I was late but you just made me

feel stupid. You don't know how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't even like you back." Temari

cried

"What made you think I didn't like you?" he saidv as her eyes got big. "Just because I couldn't accept your

feelings doesn't mean I didn't feel anything for you." he explained

"You mean you..."Temari stared

"I won't say I was in love with you, but yes I did have feelings for you" he continued.

Temari didn't know what to say, his words caught her completely off guard.

"Well..." Temari tried to find the words to say.

"You don't have to say anything, It's late get to bed" he said walking to his bedroom.

So they both of them walked to their bedrooms and went to bed.

* * *

Temari woke up to the bright sun rays beaming on her face and she saw a note placed on her bed.

_It's nice out today and since you don't_

_have any work today you should enjoy._

_-Shikamaru_

While reading this she couldn't help but smile.

"Wonder where he went" She thought aloud

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru was on his way to Shiho's house to apologize about their argument. He then ran into Chouji on the

way.

"Hey Chouji" he said happily

"Wow Shikamaru, you seem to be in a good mood this morning." Chouji said with a smile "What's up?"

"Um, here's the thing, Shiho and I had an argument, what should I get her as an apology gift?" he asked.

"How about we go to Ino's flower shop. Flowers should do the trick." he said munching on a bag of chips.

"Sound like a plan, and hey if this workd I might consider treating you to some barbeque.

"YEAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he quickly lead the way to ino's flower shop.

When they arrived at Ino's flower shop she greeted them very brightly.

"HEY GUYS" she said with a smile on her face."Can I help you or are you just here to bother me" she asked

playfully.

"Shikamaru here is looking for some flowers, nothing specific." Chouji explained

"Umm ok, but Temari doesn't seem like the type to like flowers" she said

"Good because they're not for her" Shikamaru said annoyed. "I do have a girlfriend and it's not her."

"Well I'm sorry, you two are just perfect for each other.

"Whatever" he replied

"I mean honestly Shikamaru, what kind of man would choose Shiho over Temari?" Ino complained

"A sane one, now back to the flowers"he said ignoring Ino

Ino keep babbling "Temari's hot, Shiho isn't. Temari is fun, Shiho is boring. Seriously, have you ever stared

into her glasses? I thought I was going to be hypnotised.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING COMPARISONS INO!" he shouted.

"OK SORRY" she fired back "Here take the roses these are good enough"

**Temari's POV**

Even though it was really nice outside Temari had decided she'd just stay at home and relax.

"What's taking him so long to get home?"

_Whatever why do I even care?_

Temari got up from the couch due to a knock on the door. "Finally" she said

"Damn crybaby took you long enough" Temari said answering the door. However it wasn't Shikamaru

standing on the other side...it was Shiho.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Dugeun dugeun ! What's going to happen next ? xD**_

_**R&R **_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**A/N**

**Today was my last final and it is complete WOOT!**

**Free at LAST ! So I should be uploading alot more frequently now :3**

**Btw this chapter is a short one. Don't kill me though .**

* * *

"Oh I thought you were Shi..." Temari started before Shiho cut her off

"If you're going to be living with MY man then you need a new wardrobe" she said as she looked at Temari's

low cut shirt and tiny shorts.

"Excuse me?" Temari said shocked.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me!" Shiho said "Now let me in"

"Why should I, this isn't my house" Temari said with a smirk on her face.

"I'd move if I were you"

Temari just stood there with here signature smirk because she knew she was pissing Shiho off. "Or you'll

what?" Temari asked putting her hands on her hips.

Once Temari said this she pushed past Temari making her way into the living room leaving Temari

dumbfounded.

"Now as I said before I don't feel safe with you around my man wearing clothes like that!"

"Why? Do I make you feel insecure?" Temari laughed " You two claim you love each other so much, why does

it matter how I dress around him. I'll wear what I want." Temari said with sass

"He's still a man YOU WHORE!"

"A man who's in love with YOU!" she said loudly "Not me" Temari couldn't help but feel sad as she said those

last words. Shikamaru was in love with Shiho. So why did he kiss Temari last night? His actions were really

starting to confuse Temari. Sometimes he acted like he hated her, but sometimes he acted like she was

someone he cared about.

"HELLO" Shiho shouted to get Temari's attention. "Do you daze off like an idiot all the time?"

"Why are you talking to me?" she responded

"I asked you where the bathroom was, but you were obviously distracted by your thoughts"

"Find it on your own, I'm taking a nap." Temari said as she walked to her room and slammed the door. Damn

_"Lazy Ass is giving me bad habits"_

"BITCH" Shiho yelled making sure Temari heard her.

"THANKS" Temari said in response.

_What the hell does he see in her?_ Temari asked herself.

Temari really disliked Shiho. Shiho had what she wanted. She had both Shikamaru's respect and his heart.

They were in love, and Temari envied her for that.

* * *

Shiho was in the bathroom fixing her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" She said.

Shikamaru stood on the other side of the door looking dumbfounded. "Where's Temari...I mean why are you

here?" He asked with a confused look on his face as he let himself in the house.

"Why does it matter where she is, I'm your girlfriend ! And what do you mean why am I here? Can't I stop by

to surprise you!?" Shiho asked all at once

Shikamaru just simply ignored all of her questions and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back and

handed them to her. " I stopped by your house but you weren't there, these are for you. Apologizing isn't

really my thing but I'll apologize anyway. I'm sorry about our little argument."

"Omg, Shika they're beautiful" she said as she went over to kiss him.

"I love you Shiho" he said softly

"I love you too Shika" she said"Let's just stay home and watch movies or something" she said knowing that

Temari was still there.

"Yea sure" he said as the sat on the couch.

_Perfect_ Shiho thought.

* * *

It had been two hours since Temari fell asleep.

"What a nap" She said aloud as she was stretching.

Temari walked into the living room to see Shikamaru and Shiho making out on the couch. This only made her

laugh at how hard Shiho was trying. Yet the sight of them still pissed her off. She just rolled her eyes and

cleared her throat.

"Oh...uh Temari you woke up" Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head.

"Obviously idiot" she said angrily as she made her way to the kitchen. "By the way you do have a room, you

should probably use it, let's not forget I sit on that couch occasionally."

"Well if you remember correctly this is HIS house" Shiho said as Temari went to make a sandwich on the

kitchen counter. "By the way, we've made out there too...actually it was a bit more than that" she said

pointing to the counter Temari was preparing her sandwich.

Temari stopped preparing her sandwich when Shiho said this. Shikamaru just looked embarrassed.

"You guys are fucking animals!" Temari said as she was walking towards the front door

"Hey where are you going?" Shikamaru asked

"WHY THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER" Shiho screamed "JUST LET THAT WHORE LEAVE!"

"Shiho calm down,you forgotten she's my responsibility while she's here?" He questioned

Temari had enough of Shiho and her name calling, so she decided it was time for the games to begin.

"She's right, I'm not a child Crybaby. You don't have to worry about me." Temari said as she was halfway out

the door. "Oh" she said turning back around to glare at Shiho. "And don't ever kiss me again" Temari said

switching her glare from Shiho to Shikamaru. Temari then left with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"Kiss?" Shiho asked "What the fuck did she say? This better be a fucking joke!" Shiho said very pissed off.

Shikamaru sat there in total shock that Temari just said what she said, and in front of his girlfriend at that.

Temari really was a ruthless bitch.

"What a fucking drag"

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading my loves**

**let me know how I'm doing so I can **

**know if something needs changing.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: The Breakup

**A/N**

**SURPRISE !**

**Super quick update for**

**you guys :D. It's a short**

**one again but it's not bad**

**at least I hope haha**

**Well anyways enjoy !**

* * *

"Aren't you going to answer me" Shiho asked as she had a frown on her face

"Well.." Shikamaru stated "I..Yes I kissed her.." he admitted

"You KNOW how much I hate her, yet you kissed her ...Why?" she asked calmy "Of all the woman, it could

have been anyone, why her? Do you know how hurt I am right now? How embarrassed?" she continued

"Shiho" was all Shikamaru could say. He completely forgot about her when he kissed Temari. He never even

thought about how Shiho would feel when she found out. He betrayed her. "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Is that the best you got? How would you feel?" she said as she began to cry. "You know

what...fuck this. I don't have time for this.I love you and I thought you loved me too, but it's obvious that I

was just naive. This is all my fault. It's my mistake for not making you love me more.I knew I couldn't have

you, but I just couldn't let go. My feelings for you were just too much to stop." Shikamaru just stared at her in

disbelief. He never knew she loved him this much. "Even though you're the one who did me wrong I can't

help but feel sorry to you. I knew you'd never love me as much as I loved you" Shiho said as she began to

stand.

"Don't go" Shikamaru said grabbing her wrist. "Give me another chance"

"As long as we have been together nothing has been able to come between us. Then she comes along and

changes that." Shiho explained "Out of all the women who have thrown themselves at you, you've never even

thought of cheating on Temari shows up and changed that without even trying" she continued.

"It was a mistake, it won't happen again. I love YOU not her Shiho, but you and only you." Shikamaru

defended

"Keep telling yourself that. That's what you want to believe." Shiho said still standing "And that's what I also

wanted to believe, admit it love, it's never been me...It's always been her. Have you forgotten that I'm very

smart as well? Maybe not as smart as you but I'm not a fool."

"What are you saying" Shikamaru asked

"Y-You're in love with her. And you we in love with her before we started dating. I'm not stupid Shikamaru,

you used me to get over her. That's why I can't blame you, but I thought that maybe you were finally over

her. It was fun while it lasted huh ?" Shiho said with a forced smile on her face "I wish you luck, hopefully

you'll get over her. She'll never make you as happy as I could"

And with that Shiho was gone, leaving Shikamaru dumbfounded.

* * *

Shikamaru left the house to find Temari. When he had no luck in finding her after a hour long search, he

returned home. When he opened the door he saw Temari was on the couch watching what seemed to be a

comedy movie since she was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. Shikamaru walked over to the t.v

and turned it off.

"Hey I was watching that, that movie is hilarious you should watch it with me." She said laughing. "Oh"

Temari said remembering something "Where's you little girlfriend" Temari teased

"SHUT THE FUCK FUCK UP TEMARI" Shikamaru said

"..."

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked "She broke up with me,because of YOU!"

"Me? How the hell is this my fault?" Temari asked confused "Are you forgetting who kissed who?"

"..."

"You kissed me. This isn't my fau..."

"It's all your fault" Shikamaru interrupted "...for making me fall in love with you"

* * *

**A/N**

Awww poor Shiho Huuhuu ;'(

**Seriously Guys I need Reviews**

**So I can know if you actually appreciate**

**my fic or not .**

**Thanks for reading :D**

R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Finally a new chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

**R&R**

* * *

"Idiot." Temari said. "You don't love me. You're just hurting." she said as she walked over to him. Temari placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's ok crybaby." She hugged him and patted his back.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Temari decided to break the silence. "I leave in two days y'know." He just nodded in response. "Are you mad at me?" she asked and he nodded again. "Don't be." Still he said nothing. "Did you love her that much?" He nodded again. Shikamaru pulled himself out of Temari's embrace and looked into her eyes. "I-I love you more..." Temari could see the seriousness in his eyes, but she refused to believe he loved her. "Shikamaru, you're not in love with me, don't lie to yourself." She said.

He continued staring into her eyes as he brung his hand to her cheek. "What are you doing?" He leaned in closer until his forehead was touching hers. "You still want me.." he said bluntly

"No, I don't! I already told you, I have someone else back home." Temari said as she blushed. "That doesn't change the fact that you want me. I can see it in your eyes." he replied. "What're you talki-" she started until he cut her off. "Your pupils...they're dilated. That means attraction." he explained "Now, I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what? Shikamaru you're confusing me."

"Say you want me." he demanded. Temari felt her eyes begin to water.

"I-I want you" she whispered "So badly." she said. "That's all I need to hear." Shikamaru said as he leaned in even closer. "Are you sure?" She nodded. Shikamaru kissed her softly and she responded. He slowly moved down to her neck. He gave her neck soft subtle kisses that soon turned into hungry kisses and bites. He needed her, and he needed her now. Temari let out a soft moan that made Shikamaru want her even more. He lifted her off the ground and hurridely carried her to his room. He roughly threw her on the bed and quickly removed his shirt. He climbed on top of her. "Take this off." he said yanking at her shirt. She obeyed and removed her shirt. Temari wanted this so badly but she knew this was wrong. She let out a huge sigh which instantly got Shikamaru's attention. "What's wrong?" he asked concerend.

"Stop." she ordered

"What?"

"Get off, we can't do this. It's not right." She said puting her shirt back on.

"Temari I'm sorry..." he apologized.

Temari smiled. "It's...ok. Get some rest." she said getting up to leave.

"Stay" he said grabbing her wrist. "I won't do anything to you, just please stay with me tonight." She nodded and climbed back in bed with her back facing him. "Good Night." she said softly, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Night."

**oOo**

When Shikamaru woke up he noticed Temari was awake staring at him. "Morning" she said with a smile.

"Morning." he replied. "I'm gonna get showered." She kissed him on the forehead and headed to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Temari stepped out the bathroom and walked towards the guest room to get dressed. When she was finally dressed, she walked in the living room to find Shikamaru fully dressed. "Bout time woman." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oh shut up, Idiot."

"Lady Tsunade called for us. An ANBU came by while you were in the shower."

"Ok, then let's go." She said with a smile. They headed to the Hokage Tower.

**oOo**

"Wonder what she wants." Temari said as she knocked on the door.

"Who cares, I'll bet it's troublesome, whatever it is."

"Come In." They heard Tsunade say from inside her office. They opened the door and stepped in. Temari's heart dropped.

"T-Takeshi? W-why are you here? What's going on?" Temari asked confused

"Well Gaara sent me, so that you'll have some company on your three day trip back home." he explained "And you don't seem to happy to see me babe."

_'Babe?'_ Shikamaru thought

Temari laughed nervously. "It's not that, it's just I thought I was leaving tomorrow." Temari said

"You were but Gaara...I mean 'Lord Kazekage' said that one day earlier wouldn't hurt. So...let's go." he said with a smile. "O-ok." she said sadly.

"Shikamaru, guide them to the gate." Tsunade said "Once they leave you can have a week " she said as they left.

**oOo**

They headed for the gate in silence. A very awkward silence. No one broke the silence until the reached the gates.

"So...Until next time right?" Temari asked brightly.

"Yea, cya then." He replied

"Thanks for taking care of her while she was here man, I really appreciate it." Takeshi said "Cya dude."

Shikamaru walked them leave until the were out of sight.

**oOo**

They had been walking for only a half hour.

Temari sighed loudly.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Takeshi asked as Temari stopped walking. "Tem?"

"I'm sorry.." she began "I have to go back."

"What? Why?" He asked

"Go on without me, I have to go back." She said as she turned around "I'm so sorry."

"Why do you keep saying sorry? Tem looked at me!" he said as he turned her to face him, revealing the she was crying.

"That man." she replied. "I'm in love with him. I won't lose him. Not again.I have to go back!" She said as she began running in the direction of Konoha. "Please forgive me Takeshi!"

**oOo**

Temari ran to Shikamaru's apartment non stop. It started raining as soon as she left, so she was now soaked from the rain, but that wouldn't stop her. She was only a few minutes away from his apartment.

When she finally arrived in front of his apartment she realized the lights were still on which meant he was still home. Good. Temari hesitated but eventually knocked. It took a while before Shikamaru answered the door.

"Hey" she said as soon as he opened the door. "Can I come in?" he opened the door allowing her to step inside.

"Did you leave something?" he asked confused as to why she was there.

"I did."

"Oh." he replied "Well you can go check the gue-" he was cut off by her lips pressing against his own. It was a short and sweet kiss. "I love you!" she confessed "I couldn't leave without telling you."

"..."

"I told Takeshi to go without me. I had to come back. I love you so much Shikamaru."

"..."

"Please say something!" Temari said

Shikamaru smiled "I love you too you troublesome woman." he said as he kissed her again. "So does this mean that you're not leaving today?" She nodded in response. "Good" he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

**A/N**

**Review and again...I apologize for making you wait so freaking long :P**


End file.
